1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a refrigerator having an energy saving function and a control method of the refrigerator.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Refrigerators are used to refrigerate or freeze food items by way of a refrigerant cycle. For this function, a refrigerator includes a cabinet having first and second storage chambers, an evaporator provided in the cabinet, a compressor for compressing a refrigerant, a condenser for condensing the refrigerant and an expansion device for lowering the pressure of the refrigerant and compressing the refrigerant.
The refrigerator including such configuration turns on and off its compressor periodically to maintain the temperatures inside the first and second storage chambers in a predetermined range.
This periodic operation of the compressor is implemented only in consideration of keeping the temperatures inside the first and second storage chambers at a certain range, but not in consideration of a variable-rate system which bills power rates per unit hour based on power demands. Herein, the phrase ‘power rate’ can be interchangeably used with a phrase ‘electricity rate’, e.g., rate at which the electricity is priced.
As concerns for energy saving and efficiency have been raised recently, introduction of smart grid for efficient power usage has been made in a power consumption market. If the smart grid is introduced, a variable-rate system which bills the power rates based on the power demands will be introduced.
Generally companies who provide power/electricity control and set the power rates for consumers and business. Power rates per unit hour in time, at times of high power consumption, will be increased noticeably under the variable-rate system than under a single-rate system. On the other hand, the power rates in time, at times of relatively less power consumption, will be decreased noticeably in comparison to the current rates.
As a result, to reduce the charges associated with the high power rates, it is recommended that the usage of electric appliances should be avoided as much as possible in those hours having the high power rates per unit hour while the electric appliances can be used more freely in those hours having the low power rates per unit hour.
According to the related art, as mentioned above, the periodical operation of the compressor in the refrigerator or other appliance is implemented regardless of the pay-by-time power rates. As a result, in case the compressor is put into operation during the peak hours of high power rates, the charges associated with the power use due to the high power rates will be noticeably and undesirable high and this can give economical and financial burden to the consumers and business disadvantageously.